


His Universe

by Jenwryn



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Podfic Available, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-17
Updated: 2008-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the world, captured in an atom. (Set on New Caprica, AU).</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Universe

**Author's Note:**

> There is a podfic version available [here](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/his-universe), at Jinjurly's Archive.

Night. She opens her eyes and it is night. It's always night, in one way or another, she thinks absently, but that's a psychological view-point, and if you start down that path it ends in madness. She suspects it’s the constant hum of engines above her that does it, though, all going everywhere and nowhere, and them hanging, suspended, on this lump of barren rock, in amongst the loneliness of distant stars—

"Laura?"

His voice behind her, his hand on her bare hip in the half-darkness, warm and firm, waylays her thoughts. She smiles and turns, rolling into his arms as he raises the hip-caressing hand and smoothes it upwards along her body. His skin is rough, his touch gentle, and it persuades a feeling of deep security to creep into the corners of her night-worried heart. She’s never considered herself a woman who needed a man to provide her security, not in the least, but there’s something about the certainty of his touch… she can't define its effect, exactly. There’s a strength to him, yes, despite all he’s been through. Or, perhaps, _because _of all he’s been through. There’s a power to him, but a softness too. He makes love an art from, as concise and as ruthless as he treats his politics, and serves it with the same helpings of self-certainty, the same sweeping gestures of arrogance, that he applies to every aspect of his life. She has come to find, though, here in his bed where she has taken shelter from the world outside, in these moments of stolen peace and united solitude, that that arrogance of his, which she once so disliked, has become her own personal shield, her security blanket in a universe of insanity. And her, a woman who had never dreamt of wanting such a thing.

"Laura," he says again, and it's not a question now, but an affirmation, his eyes bright upon her.

Her smile grows and warms as she looks at him, her fingers reaching through the sheets and tangled blankets to run along him in familiar exploration, content to lose herself his embrace. The eternal night vanishes as his hands slide up her back, the world decreasing around them until nothing is left but her, and his touch, and the candlelight flickering in the tent around them and reflecting his laughing eyes into hers.

This is the world, captured in an atom.

This is life.

"Tom," she murmurs, and sinks into his universe.


End file.
